


DRAGON SLAYERS

by ValyrianFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fairy Tail Week, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Mild Sexual Content, NaLu Fluff Week, NaLu Love Fest, Nalu Day 2020, Nalu Week, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianFae/pseuds/ValyrianFae
Summary: Natsu is part of a band called DRAGON SLAYERS and he has tons of fans. Unfortunately, Lucy isn't one of them. They don't have a good start and after they find out they're in the same college, things get even worse. Oblivious to both, their relationship starts taking on a level they both had no idea it was coming.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fairy Tail, NALU, Natsu x Lucy





	1. Dragon Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a new story that I've been recently writing. This one will mostly have consistent updates because a few chapters are already written. Basically, Natsu is a member of a band and he's used to having a LOT of girls around him... Except for Lucy, of course. This will be a different story compared to the other ones I have written, it will have a few more mature themes in it and it won't be happening around college all the time. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, it's a bit short like always but they will get bigger in the future. As always, thank you so much for the feedback on my other stories and I hope to count on it in this one as well. Happy reading!

Here we go again... Another day at college... At Fairy Tail College, to be precise. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a 18 year old normal student, or at least for the most part. Studying might be boring to some of you but I actually like it, especially if I do it with my best friend, Levy. She's the smartest person I know and my dearest friend, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Our college is one of the best, from what people say. It has the best students, the best teachers and it's also one of the most expensives colleges out there. Well, I have my parents to thank for that. Even though it's my first year, the school has a nice ambience and people seem nice, at least the ones that have already talked to me.

Levy is my only friend, the one I truly know since my childhood days. We've been best friends ever since we were kids and it hasn't changed. I'm sitting in my bed, reading a nice book when I hear the door bell ringing. I go downstairs and open the door to find Levy smiling at me.

"Hey, Luce!" she comes in and hugs me.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you at this hour, what's up?"

She extends her hand and I noticed she was holding two tickets.

"Ready to go to the concert?"

"Concert? What are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend's concert, silly! I told you it was tonight, have you forgotten?"

Oh, right... Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel. He's part of a band, a rock band or something, called _Dragon Slayers_. I never really understood of payed much attention but the concert was tonight and it completely slipped my mind.

"It was tonight? I was so distracted reading my book that I forgot..." I smile at her and Levy crosses her arms, "I'm sorry! I'm gonna get ready, don't worry."

I go to my room before she could reply and get myself ready with whatever clothes I could find in my room. The concert wasn't a big deal, so I didn't need to be all glamorous. Besides, I was only going to cheer on Levy's boyfriend and give the band some motivation or something. Levy was too excited, it was the first time she was going to see Gajeel perform live. I understood, of course, but I didn't had any motivation to go. She was lucky to be my best friend.

I didn't even notice her presence when she got in my room and sighed.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" she asked.

"What's wrong with a basic t-shirt and some jeans?"

"Luce... It looks like you're going to another normal day at school..." she opened up my wardrobe and grabbed a black skirt, "This will do."

"Why would I wear that? It's just a concert, not a party."

"Excuse me, it's my boyfriend's concert! Are you saying it's nothing important?"

"Levy... You know I love you, but I'm really not in a mood to glam up."

"C'mon, Lucy... Do it for me, just this time!"

She looked at me with her usual puppy eyes and I decided to do whatever she wanted. I grabbed the black skirt and decided to wear a cute white top with it. I grabbed some nice gold jewelry as well to match the outfit and small boots. She looked at me in approval and we both left my house to go to the concert.

* * *

Once we got there, we didn't have to wait in line because Levy had VIP tickets, of course... We went in and Levy looked everywhere for Gajeel and I just stood next to her and hoped the concert would start soon so I could go back home. Once she spotted him, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He smiled at her and waved at me. He was a nice guy, from what I knew about him, but we never really interacted that much.

Gajeel told Levy that we could go to the VIP area and watch the concert from there so we did as he said. Thankfully, the place had a few couches so I sat there and waited for the concert to begin. Levy was way too excited to sit down.

"You're going to get yourself tired before the concert even starts." I said.

"Don't be so boring! Of course I'm not gonna be tired, I have to cheer!"

"Yes, but you'll do a better job at it if you're standing and not sleeping."

"You're the one who's sitting."

I laughed at her and she rolled her eyes, but she knew I was just messing around with her like I always do.

The concert was taking forever to start. We had arrived 30 minutes ago. I was about to ask her if they were gonna take too long when suddenly the lights went off. I heard a small crowd cheering and yelling. I didn't like concerts that much, everyone was too loud, the music was too loud and I only wanted to leave and go somewhere quiet to finish my book. The whole thing was to overwhelming for me. If it wasn't for Levy, I wouldn't be here.

The crowd was cheering too loudly and everyone was yelling the members' names. I didn't know any of them besides Gajeel, obviously. I didn't even know the name of the band, for that matter. Suddenly, a name was too clear to understand... Natsu... According to Levy, who clearly noticed my confused face after hearing that name, he was the band's vocalist. Gajeel was the guitarist, that much I knew. The rest of the boys were called Gray and Sting.

Finally, they all showed up. Sting was winking at the girls in the crowd. Typical... He was the stereotypical blonde guy who has all the girls falling for him. He was the band's bass guitarist. Gray was the drummer. He had black hair and why the hell was he shirtless? His torso was bare and he was smiling like he didn't even care. Natsu was the weirdest of them. His hair was pink and he had the most malicious smile. He looked at the crowd, especially at the girls and almost looked like he knew he could have every one of them. It was infuriating. Suddenly, Gajeel looked in our direction and winked at Levy, who I could almost bet was blushing. The moment he looked at us, Natsu did the same. He looked in our direction and his eyes suddenly stopped at mine. He looked at me for a few seconds and smirked. I couldn't even react back, but I didn't even crack a smile. There was something strange about him.

They started playing and even if I didn't want to admit it, the songs weren't actually that bad. I even got up at one point and cheered with Levy. She really was lucky to be my best friend. The whole crowd was enjoying the concert as well, the girls didn't stop at any opportunity to get the boys' attention, especially Natsu. He was the lead vocalist, he was standing in the center and too close to the crowd to be able to smirk at every girl who laid her eyes on him.

After the concert was finally over, Levy waited for Gajeel at the entrance. We stood there for about 10 minutes until someone came to us and spoke.

"Can I help you, ladies?"

It was the pink haired boy from the band. Levy was about to answer, but I did it first.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

He smirked at me and I looked back as blandly as possible.

"Yes."

"What a rude girl, huh?"

I had no idea what he was doing but I didn't like his tone and I was ready to snap before Levy got my attention. She knew I was about to lose my temper.

"We're just waiting for my boyfriend, Gajeel."

"Oh, you're Gajeel's girl. Nice to meet you. That guy can't stop talking about you for a second, it's almost annoying."

Levy smiled, but I still didn't like the guy's presence and the way he talked about me was infuriating. He looked at me again and I wanted to tell him to go away.

"See? That wasn't so hard. You're not very friendly, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he didn't even answer anything this time, he just kept staring at me and started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You are... interesting."

He smirked at me one more time and before I had time to answer, he simply left. I wanted to at least say something but Levy looked at me and told me to leave it.

"Who does that guy think he is?"

"C'mon, Lucy, you know better than to let yourself get angry at that."

"I just hate guys like him, they think they're so hot and every girl wishes to have a minute of their attention. He can kiss my-"

"Gajeel!"

Suddenly, Gajeel showed up before I could finish and I was probably for the best. They both hug and I say hi to him as well.

"The concert was amazing!" Levy said.

"Nah, it was good. We could've done better."

"I actually liked it and this music isn't really my type." I smile.

"Thank you, I'm glad you both had a good time. Let's go get some dinner, I'll pay."

* * *

The three of us are sitting on a table at a diner. We ordered three hamburgers and while we're waiting for the food, I finally decided to bring up the subject that was bothering me.

"So, what's the deal with your vocalist?"

"Lucy! Are you still thinking about that?"

"I don't blame her, every girl who has an encounter with Natsu tends to talk about him all the time after." Gajeel smiled.

"It's not that! I hated his attitude! He called me rude after I answered his question."

"Well, to be fair, you did answer him with a... very rude tone." Levy laughed.

"That still doesn't give him the right to call me that without even knowing me. I'm sure he's used to having every girl fall on his arms after saying hello."

"Well, that is actually accurate." Gajeel responded.

"See? He's a jerk and I simply don't like jerks."

"You're probably gonna have a hard time, then..."

I looked at him trying to figure out what he meant by that. Levy did the same, so I knew that she was as clueless as I was after what Gajeel had just said. He noticed that we were both looking at him waiting for an answer and he laughed.

"You don't know yet?"

"We don't know what?"

"Natsu is in Fairy Tail too."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That jerk was in MY college? Besides, apparently he was the same age as me, so that meant that he was probably in the same year as me or even worst... in the same classroom as me. It wouldn't be easy to ignore him if he was.

* * *

It's the first day of school and I'm already freaking out. I didn't want to be nervous, I have Levy with me and our classmates will probably not be so bad. Except for that pink haired jerk from yesterday. I grabbed my phone and called Levy to make sure that she would meet me at the entrance gates. I have only seen the entrance of the school so far, I have no idea how it looks inside. For that part I'm actually excited.

I grabbed my things and ate breakfast as fast as I could before heading to Fairy Tail. It wasn't that far from my house so going there was easy. I could already see Levy from afar, her blue hair was easy to spot. I waved at her and waited for her to do the same once she noticed my presence.

"Finally! I've been here for 10 minutes."

"Wow, such a long time..." I smiled, "Do I have to remind you how many times I had to wait for you too?"

"Hmm, no... You don't have to." we both laughed, "Listen, our first class starts in a few minutes." she grabbed a mini map from her pocket, "This is the school map, they give it to all the new students to help get around school. I've already been studying it."

"Of course you have."

"I already know where we have to go... See?" she pointed at one of the rooms in the map, "We need to go here."

"Aye, captain! Wherever you go, I follow."

We both started walking towards the classroom. We could already see everyone standing next to the door waiting for the teacher to arrive. There was a bunch of people we had never seen before, possibly from our own classroom. There was no sign of Gajeel or that jerk... at least for now. We sat on a bench and waited for the class to start. After a very old man who seemed like our teacher walked into the room, everyone followed him, including us.

The teacher was nice. He introduced himself to the class. He said that later everyone would have a small conference with the school's director, Makarov. Levy had already seen him before and mocked his height. Apparently he was very short and I was curious to see him. After a while, my mind stopped as soon as I saw who had just entered the room.

"New year, same old habits. Right, Mr. Dragneel?"

The teacher looked at the pink haired guy with a serious and blank face. He simply smirked back.

"Sorry, my alarm sucks."

"Your reputation for arriving late will never change, I suppose."

Reputation? Wait... How did the teacher already know how Natsu behaves? How did he know that he was known for arriving late? Was he not a new student like me?

He sat down on the table behind me and I could already feel his eyes on me as soon as he noticed my presence. I could almost bet he was smirking at some point. The teacher kept talking about the school and how everything functions. I tried to pay attention as much as I could before I felt something touch my back. I rolled my eyes since I already knew who it was.

"Hey, blondie... Remember me?"

I didn't answer.

"Same attitude as yesterday, huh?"

"Depends on the person." I finally said.

"Oh, she talks... I almost forgot how your voice sounds like."

"Good. You should listen to it as I'm telling you to stop bothering me."

"Oh, didn't know I was annoying to you. I kinda had the impression that you actually liked me."

"Think again."

I tried to ignore him as much as possible as the teacher kept talking and I was missing most of it. He was starting to annoy me and I didn't want to turn around and make too much noise. He wasn't going to win.

After the teacher stopped his speech, he asked each one of us to introduce ourselves to the entire class. I couldn't remember all the names, except for only a few. Erza... She was a red haired girl way taller than me and her beauty was impossible to miss. Juvia... She had a shy expression while saying her name, but what got my attention was the color of her hair. That shade of blue was beautiful. Mirajane had gorgeous white hair and judging by her looks, she could easily be a model. Cana seemed like a fierce person at first glance and she had her arms crossed all the time. She was almost as intimidating as Erza. Laxus was a tall blonde guy that had a very serious and almost angry expression. I couldn't get a good impression out of him besides that. Rogue was a black haired guy and Sting's best friend, from what Levy had told me. I couldn't really remember the rest of the class that well after hearing the names for the first time, but something told me that we would all know each other pretty soon.

* * *

Four days had passed since our first day of school. We could almost move around school without checking the map all the time. After all the classes were over for the day, Levy and I said goodbye to each other and I was ready to go home until someone touched my arm. I turned around and immediately regretted it after seeing who it was.

"Going home so soon?"

"Yes, my classes are over."

"Nice, I'll keep you company."

He positioned himself next to me and waited for me to start walking. I simply looked at him, trying to make him understand that was insane for thinking that I would want to go home with him.

"Are you kidding?"

"Why?"

"You're not walking me home."

"Why not?"

"I don't know... Because I don't like you? Because I don't even know you? Because that's creepy?"

"C'mon, blondie... You're still mad at me? It was a joke, relax."

"I don't care if it was a joke, you're still not coming with me. Thanks, but no thanks."

I started walking without even looking at him again and everything was fine until I heard steps behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around, only to see him right behind me. This guy was incredibly annoying.

"Are you deaf? What did I just say?"

"My house is in the same direction." he smirked.

"Of course it is..." I sighed and walked again. I heard the steps again, "Could you stop following me?!"

"I told you, I'm not following you. My house is in the same direction."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

He didn't say a word, almost as if he was thinking if he should know the answer to that question or not. I sighed again and finally gave in. I turned around and walked, the footsteps behind me continued. This guy was testing every single drop of patience I had. After a few minutes, he was walking next to me instead of behind and I looked at him again.

"How far is your damn house?"

"Not too much, don't worry."

"Unless your turn somewhere else on the next block, I'm gonna keep worrying."

"You're too stressful, did you know?"

"I'm rude AND stressful now, got it."

"Hey, what did I just say earlier? It was a jo-" he turned his eyes away and looked at a black car that was passing through, "Shit!"

Suddenly, without even realizing what was happening, he grabbed my wrist without a warning and dragged me towards a corner. I tried to say something and ask what was going on, but decided to stay quiet. He looked slowly to the street to make sure the car or whatever he had seen was gone. Whatever it was, he want to hide from it. I looked down after noticing the warmth that was on my hand. He was still grabbing my wrist. Something made me feel weird and I immediately removed my hand from his grip. He noticed that and turned around to look at me with a surprised expression.

"Sorry, he's gone now."

"Who was that?"

"No one important... Sorry, go home."

"You're not coming anymore?" I looked at him, confused.

"Nah, I've got things to do. Thanks for the company, blondie."

Without saying another word, he left before I could even answer or say anything. What had just happened? What a weird guy.


	2. Healing Approach

I was looking at the board to try to understand whatever the teacher was writing when a sudden headache hit me. My head started hurting and it was getting heavier and heavier. Something was wrong. I was getting too dizzy to balance myself properly. Levy was at the table next to me and noticed.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

I couldn't answer. My vision was getting more and more blurred and I was almost sure that I was pale. I tried to get up and almost lost my balance when, suddenly, I felt two hands grabbing my arms from behind.

"Careful, blondie! You shouldn't try to get up."

"I'll go call someone from the infirmary." Levy said.

"There's no need, I'm... I'm fine."

I tried everything in my power to keep myself in place but if Natsu wasn't still grabbing me, I was almost sure I would completely fall on the ground. Levy arrived with the school's nurse and the teacher told me to accompany her. I knew perfectly well that it was only because of tiredness, but I decided to do as she said and went to the infirmary.

Soon after the class was over and I heard the school bell, Levy arrived and came to see me with a worried expression.

"I was a little scared when you almost fainted, you can't do that to me!"

"Sorry... I have no idea what happened."

"Well, thankfully Natsu was there to catch you or it could've been worse."

"Yeah... Lucky me." I tried to sound sarcastic.

"Don't be so grumpy, he actually helped you."

"I know, but that means I'm gonna have to thank him now." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I don't know why you don't like him that much... but he doesn't seem like a bad person."

"Yeah, I doubt that." I tried to get up slowly, "Where is he?"

"Probably in the yard with the rest of the boys, Gajeel is usually there." Levy answered.

I tried to maintain my balance to make sure I was good to go before heading there. I wanted to go as fast as possible to get it over with but Levy told me to walk because I could get worse again. She was always looking out for me, at least I have that luck. She really is my best friend.

I was on my way to the school yard when I suddenly heard something strange. It was the sound of a guitar. I had no idea where it was coming from first but as I got closer to it, I realized it was coming from the school's auditorium. I got closer to the door and peaked through the glass, there was someone in the room. I couldn't tell who it was but then... I saw the pink hair.

The sound of the guitar was amazing, I had to admit. I knew the song as well. I stood there, staring to make sure it was actually Natsu who was playing. He turned around a little bit and I could see most of his face before he turned his back in my direction again. Well, he wasn't in the yard with the boys. He was there, alone and with a guitar. I grabbed the door's knob and was ready to get in and thank him for before, when suddenly he started to sing.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

I didn't want to admit it but as soon as I heard his voice singing that song, something in my body made it shiver. It sounded really good. It didn't sound like the kind of songs he sang in the other concert, it was... calm. I had no idea his voice could sound like that. I was almost afraid to interrupt.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

I tried to turn around and leave. I didn't want him to know I was there, let alone that I was actually enjoying it. I would thank him another time. As soon as I tried to move, I suddenly tripped on a wire and it made a lound sound. I couldn't keep balance and fell on the floor. When I turned around to look at him again, he was already looking back at me with a surprised look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry... I didn't meant to..." I tried to get up, "I was about to leave."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I..." I tried to recover my voice, "I came here to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For helping me before... When I almost fainted."

"No sweat, blondie. It was nothing."

"Still, thank you..." I slowly started walking back towards the door, "I'm gonna go back to Levy and the others now."

"You heard me sing, didn't you?" he spoke before I had time to leave.

"Hmm, no... I didn't-"

"What did you think about it?"

"The song was nice."

"Right..." he smirked, "Must be a surprise from what you've heard the other night."

"I guess..." I sat down in one of the chairs next to the door, "I had no idea you could actually play a nice song."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, blondie." he smiled and I tried to ignore it, "Maybe you'll actually realize that I'm not a bad person."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I thought you were rude at first, I was wrong. You could try to admit the same."

"Well, you're still the same stereotypical bad boy to me."

I couldn't hear it right but I could almost guarantee that he laughed. I decided it was time to finally leave and meet Levy, since my work was done.

"Thank you again, I should go back to Levy."

"I won't stop you, but I must admit... I was kinda enjoying your company." he smirked.

I didn't answer and tried to get up and head to the door when, suddenly, I felt dizzy again and almost lost balance.

"Whoa, watch it!"

To my surprise once again, I felt him grabbing both my arms to keep me in place before I could hit the ground. I was really tired, it was the second time today. I put a hand on my head to recover my senses and when I finally looked up, my eyes met his. He was close, too close. He was still grabbing my arms, I could feel the warmth coming from his hands. It took me a few seconds to realize that we were both staring at each other's eyes until I finally came back to reality.

"Umm, thanks... again."

"Something tells me I'm gonna have to get used to this."

"Don't get any ideas." I rolled my eyes and got away from his grip, "I need to rest, Levy will take care of me until I get home."

"Can she handle your weight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he starting laughing and I realized he was mocking me, "You're so annoying."

"That's why you like me, blondie."

"You're also delusional, apparently." I grabbed the door knob and opened it, "Hey, Natsu..." he was heading for the guitar but turned around to look at me, "You sing very well."

I didn't give him much time to give me an answer but before I finally left, I was able to notice a little smile on his lips.

* * *

A few days later, the dizziness was over. I was feeling a little better, but it was training day in the schoolyard and the teacher thought it best not to make efforts for now. The class would play soccer, at least I was lucky enough to be out for one day. It's not my favorite sport. The boys loved the idea and were ready to play even before the teacher had all the equipment to distribute. The game went normally, the boys were all getting too excited and the girls followed as they could. However, in a race to see which of the boys would score a goal, there was a dispute between Natsu and Sting. The two were trying to run as fast as they could to throw the ball.

They started pushing each other until they both fouled and fell to the ground. Natsu got up and was about to curse at Sting, but the teacher called their attention and told them to continue the game without fighting.

They looked at each other with contempt and one of the girls, Erza, noticed that Natsu's arm was bleeding. He had an ugly wound. He tried to tell the teacher it was just a scratch, but he told him to go quickly to the infirmary and treat it. To my disgrace, the teacher suggested that I accompany him.

"I knew you would enjoy my company soon."

"I would like it more if I could get to the infirmary without having to listen to your voice."

"Why? You seemed to enjoy it the other day."

"I was very dizzy that day, I wasn't thinking straight."

I didn't let him say whatever was going on inside his head and continued my way to the infirmary. As soon as we arrived, the nurse told us to sit in the lobby and wait. It was a few more minutes that I would have to put up with his presence.

"Look at the irony, now it's you who's taking care of me."

"Shut up, it's not like I was the one who had the idea to come with you."

"I could see your worried face as soon as you saw my wound."

"You should get an appointment with your doctor, you're not seeing very well."

The nurse finally came back and I almost cried with happiness before it suddenly faded after hearing her next words.

"I'm so sorry but I'm treating another student and I'm a little busy, so I'll need your help to treat your friend."

"He's not my friend."

He looked at me and the nurse seemed not very interested in my comment. She looked at the wound on his arm and seemed to know right away what to do. She took a small piece of cotton and put some medicine in it before she put it in my hand.

"Take this and put pressure on the wound, I'll be back in a moment."

I couldn't believe what was happening. Now I had to take care of Natsu on my own. I had to put up with his presence again. I looked at him and he was smiling. Of course... The whole situation was too funny for him. He slowly lifted his sleeve to show the wound... and a little more. It was obvious that he was doing it to show his defined arms, so he looked at me and smirked.

"You are really unbearable."

"And you have no sense of humor, it's okay to admit that you're impressed."

"I like your confidence, but I've seen better." I smiled at him and he almost seemed surprised that I went along with his joke.

"I didn't know you could be cheeky, blondie."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, realizing what I had just done. Something at that moment was making me feel strange and I couldn't understand why.

"Stretch out your arm."

"Want to see more closely?"

"No, I want to take care of your wound, so that I can leave as soon as possible."

"You really can't admit that you enjoy my company. I understand you're persistent, but it would be our secret."

"And I understand that it's probably very easy for you to make all the girls say whatever you want, but I'm not one of them."

"That's why you make it all more fun."

I couldn't understand what he meant by that answer, but I didn't have time to ask before the nurse finally arrived and did the rest of the work.

I got up to go back to class and he spoke again.

"Are you leaving already? Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?"

"Sure, it's my biggest dream." I answered sarcastically and left.

* * *

The next day, I invited Levy to come to my house for the weekend. We were both sitting on the couch watching horrible shows that were on the TV until she jumped while looking at her cell phone.

"Have you heard about the party?"

"Party?"

"The party a girl from our class is organizing, Erza!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Check your cell phone, everyone in the group is talking about it."

I reached for my phone and raised my eyebrow.

"How did you get my number?" she looked away and tried to hide a smile, "Did you give it to them?"

"Of course! We are all classmates, we have to talk to each other and enjoy every moment to socialize. Besides, maybe some guy will be interested in you."

"I think you spend so much time with Gajeel that you think I want some guy to take my patience away."

"Well, see what they are saying in the group and come! You won't let me go alone, will you?"

"It's not like you would give me another choice."

"Nice! Don't forget to bring a nice outfit, not like the day of the concert, please."

"I'm pretty sure I know what to wear to a party, thanks."

"Maybe Natsu could be your plus one." she smiled.

"C'mon, no way in hell I would ever go with him!" I rolled my eyes, "Do you have to bring a plus one?"

"No... I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Very funny... I don't know why you're even trying to bring that subject."

"Did you enjoy your time in the infirmary?"

"You have to be joking." she laughed and I threw a pillow towards her, "He's incredibly annoying, I can't believe I had to have that kind of guy in my classroom."

"He seems to like you."

"He likes every girl who walks and breathes. He's used to have every girl's attention, the best thing I can do is ignore him."

"Well, doesn't seem like your prayers will be answered." she laughed again.

"Do you want me to throw you another pillow?"

She didn't say another word and raised her hands in defeat. I took my phone and started reading the conversation they were having about the party. I wasn't much in the mood to go, but I also didn't want Levy to go alone. Besides, I had to meet and know the people from my class. I just hoped that nothing out of the ordinary would happen at this party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who couldn't recognize the lyrics, the music that was referenced is Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit. Also, the lyrics aren't supposed to represent Natsu or anything like that (he doesn't even have blue eyes lol), it was just the music I chose for him to sing.


	3. Fiesta

I was sound asleep when I heard my phone ringing for the second time. I grabbed it so hard from the anger I had and answered it. I was greeted by a too excited voice that almost gave me a headache.

"Good morning!"

"Ugh... Levy, please... Let me sleep."

"Get up, lazy bum! The party is today."

"So what? That still doesn't mean I'm not allowed to sleep more."

If I wasn't such a nice friend, I would've hang up the call already. I didn't even know why she was too excited for this party.

"Make sure to be ready in time, I'm gonna be there at 5pm to pick you up with Gajeel."

"Of course you are..." I sighed, "Okay, I'll be ready."

I had no idea what to wear to the party. I had a bunch of good choices, but it was always hard for me to pick one. I didn't want to wear something too sassy but also not too boring either. I looked around a little more inside my wardrobe and finally found a sexy black top and a cute black skirt to match. My hair was too straight, so I went to the bathroom and stylied it in a few little and subtle waves to give it more volume. All it was missing was some jewelry. As usual, I grabbed a gold necklace with a celestial star in the middle and a pair of small gold earrings to light up my face. I didn't put on too much makeup, I had no patience. I did the most natural makeup look I could pull off and finally decided it was time to leave. Before I left, I grabbed my pair of black heels and waited for Levy to arrive with Gajeel.

After I received her message, I opened my front door and she looked at me like she'd seen a ghost.

"Wow! If I was a man, I'd hit on you right now." she laughed and I hit her arm.

Gajeel was the one who rode us there. I also wanted to take care of my license since I was finally in college but something told me I would probably be a terrible driver. The party was at Natsu's house, unfortunately. Levy had only told me that on the way there because she knew I would probably refuse if I knew it sooner. I had no interest in seeing his house but there was nothing I could do about it.

When we finally arrived, I had to admit I was amazed by what was in front of my eyes. Natsu's house wasn't exactly small, but it wasn't a mansion either. It had only one floor, but it was too long to be able to tell where it ended. The entrance had two huge palm trees that covered most of the garden in the back for privacy. I couldn't look at anything else when Levy caught my attention.

"Are you gonna stay there all day?" she smiled.

I got out of the car and went to the entrance. We knocked on the door and as soon as it opened, the pink haired boy had a malicious smile on his face. He greeted us and looked at me from top to bottom.

"Damn..."

"Are you gonna let us in or not?" I rolled my eyes.

As soon as we arrived inside the house, a few people, especially the boys were already looking in our direction. Something told me that my decision of wearing a skirt probably wasn't the best idea. One of them decided to approach and I wanted to run as fast as I could. It was the blonde guy I saw in Gajeel's band, the guy who almost started a fight with Natsu in class.

"Hey." he smiled at me and I tried to do the same, "You're Lucy, right?"

"Yes, I am. And you're Sting, if I remember correctly."

"That's right... I don't think we've ever talked before."

"No, I only saw you at Gajeel's concert a few days ago."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"For the most part, rock isn't really my favorite genre."

"You'll learn to like, don't worry."

I had no idea what he meant by that but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Do you want something to drink?"

I looked around to spot Levy and ask her to help get out of the situation but she was in a corner next to Gajeel and wasn't even paying attention to what was going on.

"Umm, I don't really drink..."

"Wish I could say the same." he smiled while raising his arm that was holding a beer.

"What about a dance?"

"Umm..." I didn't have time to answer before he put his drink on a table next to him and stretch out his arm to me, "Alright, I guess one dance won't hurt."

I had no idea what I was doing, I didn't know how to dance. I was simply following his steps and hoped he wouldn't notice. Everything he was doing, I tried to do too. The dance was normal until he started getting closer to me. I didn't know Sting, I had no idea what kind of guy he was, but I hoped he wasn't like Natsu. Well, they're in the same group of friends and band, so that must say something. He got even closer and I tried to take a step back to keep a distance between us, but it was useless as he continued to try to keep me close.

I didn't have time to react or say anything before I heard someone getting close to us and speak up.

"Can I join?"

"Get lost, Natsu. There's plenty of people for you to bother here." Sting said.

"I wasn't talking to you, asshole."

"Hey! Stop it, both of you! What's wrong with you?" I looked at Natsu, "Are you gonna try to start another fight again?"

"If I have to." he didn't remove his eyes from Sting.

"Okay, you know what? I'm out, you guys can stay here and act like jerks."

I got away from them and went straight to what I assumed was the kitchen. It was bigger than mine, that's for sure. I sat on a chair in front of the marble island in the middle of the room. There were a lot of drinks on top of it, thankfully it wasn't something I liked to do. Natsu was always trying to find new ways to annoy me. Obviously, he followed me and sat on the chair next to me, unfortunately.

"I think you should thank me." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I just saved you from Sting."

"I didn't need to be saved from anything, we were just dancing. He actually seemed like a nice guy, if you must know."

"Right, I know Sting's "dancing" moves. I'm telling you, I just saved you."

On second thought, a drink wouldn't hurt given what I was dealing with. I grabbed one of the few drinks that were on the table and poured it. I could tell Natsu was watching my every move.

"Didn't know you drink."

"I don't but you're annoying me again and I might as well try to ignore you to the fullest."

I drank the whole thing without thinking twice. The taste was horrible and my throat was burning. How could people drink crap like that? I poured another one and Natsu put his hand on my glass.

"Careful, don't overdo it too much or you'll regret it."

"Oh, really? I think I'm okay, thanks."

I did the same thing again and it was even worse than the first time. That was definitely not something I would be doing too many times. The drink burned my throat like fire. I tried to forget about the taste as I poured one more glass and hoped that Natsu would finally leave me alone but he was still standing there.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why would I? I told you, you're interesting and I enjoy your company."

"We're not even friends, why are you acting like we even get along?" I drank it again. At least it wasn't as bad as the first time.

"We could be if you actually tried to get to know me better."

"Yeah, I think I've made it pretty clear that I'm not interested in that."

"Well, I'm interested in you. How are we gonna work that out?"

I looked at him, surprise. He was looking at me with the same smirk he always did. His response got me, I had no idea why he was so invested in wasting his time with me until now. We barely knew each other and he was still a usual bad boy who tried to get every girl in his way, I couldn't listen to anything he was saying. I poured another drink and removed his hand from my glass this time.

"That's too bad, Sting got to me first."

"No, he didn't. I saw you first, remember? At the concert."

"I'm not a prize for you to decide who gets to have me." I drank it again. I could feel my head getting heavy, "At least Sting was actually nice to ask me to dance, you just kept annoying me since the first day we met."

"Sting only did that on purpose. He had no intention of being "nice" to you. We... haven't been getting along the past few days."

"Maybe that's because you're completely different from him." I poured a last drink.

"You should really slow it down, blondie. I won't be able to look after you all night."

"Like I said... We're not friends, you don't need to worry about me."

He was about to say something when, suddenly, we heard a loud noise coming from outside. I heard Gajeel's voice talking on a microfone. My head was getting heavier and the sound made it worse.

"I gotta go. See you later, blondie. Don't drink too much."

I had no idea what was going to happen but he left and joined Gajeel outside on a small stage they had built. Natsu spoke on the microfone and asked for everyone's attention. The people outside looked in his direction and he informed everyone that their band was gonna play a song. Everyone started cheering when the rest of the band appeared. I went outside to take a closer look and possibly find Levy. When I got there, the members were getting ready and grabbed their instruments. Natsu looked at me and winked, I was too dizzy to react but my body felt weird after that.

They started playing one of the songs I had previously listened to on their concert. The genre wasn't my favorite but at least the songs weren't too bad. I looked around and finally spotted Levy in the corner cheering for Gajeel. I was ready to go to her when suddenly I started feeling sick. The drinks had been a bad idea. I couldn't control myself too much, so I went inside and looked for the bathroom. It was on the second floor and I tried my best not to trip going upstairs. When she found it, she entered and threw it all up.

When I got out, Natsu was in front of me, shaking his head. I could almost punch him for being so annoying. I was already feeling very sick, I didn't need anyone lecturing me.

"Told you. You're very stubborn, aren't you?"

"Leave me alone, I'm going home."

I took a step forward and my whole body shook. My head was getting heavier and heavier, everything around me seemed to distort. As soon as my body lost balance in the next steps, I felt myself suddenly falling as I almost lost my senses. Before I could hit the ground, I felt Natsu's arms grab me again.

"This is starting to become a routine." he smiled.

"I'm fine, I just need to go home."

"No you won't, you're in no condition."

Before I had time to react, he put my arm around his neck and his arms took my legs as he lifted me from the floor.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Stop being so stubborn, blondie. I'm helping you. You need to lie down."

"I can lie down at home, thanks."

"You would faint on the way there."

I couldn't complain much, he grabbed me so I couldn't run away, and even if I did, my head was spinning with every move. He took me to one of the rooms down the hall at one end of the house. The room was big, at least as far as I could see straight. It was probably the guest room. I looked at him with fierce eyes.

"Don't even think about trying anything with me."

"I really don't know what kind of person you think I am but I'm hurt, blondie."

He put me down slowly on the bed and the comfort the pillow gave me almost seemed like I was in heaven. Finally the world had stopped spinning for a moment.

"Rest and you can go home as soon as you're better." he went to the curtains and closed them, "Nobody enters my room, so you're fine."

"Your room?!" he went away and closed the door without answering, Ugh, so annoying!"

I don't know how long it has been since I fell asleep. I have to admit, the rest helped. My head wasn't as heavy, but it wasn't quite fine yet. I woke up with some noises coming from the back, possibly from the party. I seemed to hear people screaming and someone hitting the furniture, but I was sleepy and couldn't quite understand what was happening. Before I had time to listen again, I felt my eyes heavy and fell asleep again.

I woke up, this time with the bedroom door opening slowly. Natsu said that no one entered his room, so he had probably come back to finally let me go.

"Lu-chan?" a quiet, feminine voice called me.

"Levy?" I looked up as much as I could.

"You silly..." she came closer and sat on the bed, "You know perfectly well that you are not tolerant to alcohol."

"I know, I already had my share of Natsu's lecture, I don't need anyone else to keep reminding me."

"Yeah, he told me what happened and where you were. I came to see if you are better."

"As better as I can, my head doesn't feel like it's going to explode anymore. What was going on earlier, anyway?"

"Oh, you heard that? Natsu and Sting had a fight."

"Again?! What the hell do those two have in their heads? They look like kids."

"No, Lu-chan... Natsu defended you."

"What?"

"Sting was...saying some nasty things about you to provoke Natsu. I confess that even I felt like going there and punch him myself." I laughed imagining it, "He couldn't control himself and got into a fight to make him stop saying those things."

Natsu defended me? I confess that something inside me made me feel flattered about it, but I couldn't understand why he would put himself in dangerous positions just for that. He owed me nothing, we are not even friends. I really couldn't understand his head.

"Why the hell did he do that?" I put my hands on my face, "I told him to stop worrying about me."

"I don't want to fool you, but I don't think he wants to agree with your plan."

"Ugh, I want to leave. I have to go home, I shouldn't even have come to this party."

"No, you're still too weak. Stay here a little longer and when I look at you and notice that you can take a step without falling to the ground, you can go home."

I had no choice but to obey. I knew that I was still dizzy and that I couldn't walk without feeling like falling to the ground again. I put my head back on the pillow and told Levy that she could leave without worrying about me. As soon as she left the room, I closed my eyes again and slept as long as I could.

After waking up for the third time, everything seemed too calm and quiet. The party was over, apparently. I opened my eyes and the world was normal, it wasn't spinning and my head was no longer heavy. The alcohol effect was over. I slowly got up for fear of feeling dizzy again and grabbed my phone. I had a message from Levy saying that she had gone home but that she informed Natsu to make sure I would go home only when I was well. I was almost angry that she was leaving me with him, but I knew she was doing what was best for me.

I opened the door and did not hear anyone. They were all gone. I walked down the hall and entered the living room, it was full of glasses everywhere. It would be a headache to clean that up. I went into the hallway that gave access to the front door and that's when I looked to the left, to the huge glass windows that gave vision to the garden and saw a pink haired guy sitting outside by the pool.

I thought twice if I should go to him or just leave. Then I remembered, he had defended me. Even if I didn't agree with the violence, he had done it to defend me. I had to at least thank him for that, just like I did when he helped me at school. I sighed deeply and opened the glass window. I walked through the garden until I reached the pool. He finally noticed my presence.

"Are you feeling better, blondie?"

"I think so." I sat next to him by the pool, "At least I can walk without needing you to grab me."

He laughed and looked at the water again. I coughed subtly and he turned his attention to me again.

"Levy told me what happened. I wanted to thank you before leaving."

"You don't have to thank me, blondie. That guy was asking for it a long time now."

"So... You only did it because you were angry and not because of the things he was saying about me?"

"I leave that question to you."

"That's not fair!" I pushed him lightly. Even I didn't understand why, "I thought I told you that you didn't have to worry about me, let alone defend me like that."

"I don't know what you think, but I'm not very good at taking orders. I think you understand, being so stubborn yourself."

"I'm only stubborn when I have reasons to be."

"So what's the reason for not letting me get close to you?"

"You'll never stop insisting, will you?"

"It would be so much easier if you weren't so much fun to annoy."

"Of course, I'm sure you've been with many girls who put up with you easily."

"But none of them rejected me the way you did." he smiled.

"Oh, you're not used to hearing "no" from a girl's mouth, is that it?"

"What can I say? I'm hard to resist."

"Of course, every girl dreams of having a boy like you in her life, right?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Not all of them have that luck."

He looked at me and smiled in a way that was almost impossible to ignore. His eyes seemed to penetrate mine and I almost forgot who was in front of me when I came back to reality and tried to change the subject.

"What the hell did Sting say about me, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! I want to know. I also want to have my chance to punch him in the face as soon as I see him in front of me."

"Yeah... I doubt that." he laughed and I pushed him again, "Trust me, everything that came out of his mouth doesn't deserve any kind of attention. He says that about all the girls he picks, but unfortunately he didn't like that he didn't get the same from you."

"At least he wasn't as annoying as you are trying to get my attention."

"Don't blame me, it seems that I am always pulled into the way of a certain girl who needs my help all the time."

"This girl can take care of herself very well, thank you." he smiled and I couldn't help doing the same, "Thanks again."

"You're welcome, blondie."

I got up and prepared to finally leave. The conversation was being too normal for what I had foreseen. Maybe I was wrong about him, maybe he deserved an opportunity to know him better.

"Your friend Levy left your purse in my room, before you asked."

I nodded and walked towards the house. Before I did, I turned to him again and spoke.

"One date. That's all I'll give you."

I turned around again before I could see his face or get an answer but I could almost swear he was smirking as I left.


	4. We Haven't Even Had a Date Yet

Another day had passed with the same boring classes. I was on my way home when I noticed a familiar figure on the streets. Natsu... I hadn't seen him at school today and he was leaning against the wall in a strange way. I approached him slowly until he noticed my presence. I poked him and he turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, blondie! Heading home?"

"I was, but... Why are you hiding?"

"Who says I am?"

"You were literally behind this wall and peeked over there. You did the same thing on the day we walked home from school together. You hid... From someone or something, I don't know."

He sighed and looked at the same spot as before. He looked at me before speaking again.

"I'll explain it if you do me a favor..." I stared at him, waiting for whatever he was going to say next, "Can we go over to your house?"

"What?!"

"I'll explain everything there... It's just... I really can't stay here and my house is currently off limits. It's the only place I can think of."

"I changed my mind, I don't wanna know."

I was getting ready to leave and go home but he stopped me.

"Please... I won't bother you much. It's just one favor and I owe you after that."

"Who says I want you to do anything for me?" he didn't answer and simply stared at me. I was already having a really hard day, "Ugh... Fine, but you better tell me what the hell is going on."

He smiled, "Thank you, blondie."

* * *

After arriving at home and letting Natsu in, my phone started ringing. It was my father... what a timing.

"Lucy! Sorry for not being able to call you sooner but I've been very busy with work."

"It's okay, dad... I'm glad you called."

It would've been better in another time. I guess my luck isn't exactly the best.

"How is school? Is it going well?"

"Yes, the college is good and everyone in my class is nice. I don't know them very well yet..." I subtly looked at Natsu, "But I will eventually... How's mom?"

"Sleeping, of course." I chuckled, "She's gonna be very mad at me for calling you while she's not here."

"I'm sure she'll understand. I'll call her later."

"She will like that... Listen, Lucy, I'm glad everything is going well. If you have any kind of trouble, don't forget to call us. You left to start a new life and get your independence, but we're still here if you need anything."

"I know... Thank you, dad."

After exchanging a few words, I finally hang up. I looked at Natsu who was waiting for me to finish the call and sighed.

"Will you finally tell me what's going on?"

"Was that your father? You live here alone?"

"Yes, I came here by myself to study at Fairy Tail."

"That's nice, it's good to have your own space. This is a really cool apartment."

"I don't think you came here to look at my place. Why were you running again and from what?"

"I wish I could tell you, blondie."

"What's that supposed to mean? I let you come here so you could explain to me whatever it is that's going on."

"It's... complicated."

"You lied to me!"

"I knew you'd never let me come here if I didn't."

I was about to explode when I heard my phone ring again. It was Levy. I looked at him one more time and told him to wait.

"Hi, Lu-chan. Are you doing something important right now?"

"Not really, why?"

"Erza and Juvia, from our class... Well, they asked me if I wanted to go out with them and they told me to call you too."

"Really? That's nice, where are we going?"

"I don't know, they'll decide. It would've been easier if you'd actually read the group chat."

"Sorry, I haven't been paying much attention to my phone. Send me the adress and I'll meet you there." I hang up and turned to Natsu, "I'm leaving and so are you."

"Wait, blondie... Let me stay here, at least until you come back."

"Are you crazy? You're not staying in my apartment! We haven't even had a date yet!"

"I know, that will still happen." he smirked and I ignored, "I promise, I'll be gone in a few hours and you won't have to deal with me again."

"Hours?! How long are you even planning on staying here?" I sighed and tried to calm down, "Fine, but don't even think about messing with my things!"

"I really can't tell what kind of person you think I am."

I went to one my drawers and grabbed my bedroom's key. I locked the door and smiled sarcastically at him.

"Just to make sure."

"Wow... I'm hurt, blondie."

"Guys like you are incapable of getting hurt."

He looked at me in a provocative way. He took a few steps in my direction and I almost wanted to leave immediately. Without even having time to react, he came even closer and trapped me against the wall.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Isn't it obvious already?"

"Like I said, you don't even know me. You just looked at me that night and made your own conclusions."

"You did the same thing."

He chuckled, "I'm not like that, blondie. Why don't you just give me a chance?"

"I did, remember? I told you'd give you one date."

"I hope that's still happening." he smirked.

"We'll see..." I tried to get away from him and grabbed my keys, "I need to go. DON'T touch anything."

He raised his hands in defeat and I looked at him with a fierce look one more time before I finally opened the door and left.

* * *

As soon as I arrived at the coffee shop that Levy mention, she smiled at me once she noticed my presence.

"Lu-chan! I thought you weren't coming anymore."

"Sorry I'm late, I had some... things to take care before leaving."

"No problem, we haven't been here that long." Erza answered.

After the greetings and several conversations involving boys from school, teachers and as it had been the first day of class, Levy

remembered what Lucy had said when she arrived, about having trouble getting out of the house. She was curious.

"Lu-chan, what happened that made you late?"

"You don't wanna know." I sighed.

"I do, tell me."

"I had to let Natsu stay in my apartment."

Levy almost spilled her coffee after hearing that. Erza and Juvia simply stared at me without knowing what was going on or what to say.

"Natsu? The pink haired boy from our class?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, him... It's a long story but I had to let him stay there before coming here."

"You really need to explain everything to me later." Levy said.

"Is there something we're missing here?" Erza looked at us both with a confused look.

"I just don't get along with him, that's all."

"Why not?" Juvia asked.

"She doesn't even know it herself, she's just picky." Levy laughed.

"I'm not! He's just very annoying and can't leave me alone for a second."

"Maybe he likes you."

"He likes every girl out there." I rolled my eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe he's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Isn't he your boyfriend's friend?" Juvia asked Levy.

"Yeah, they're in the same band. Gajeel says he's a cool guy but Lucy is too stubborn to listen."

"I'm not, I've just already had my dose of encounters with him." I drank my coffee, "Anyway, can we just change the subject and talk about more interesting things, please?"

We spent all afternoon talking. About school, about things in our lives, about more boys... Apparently, Juvia couldn't stop talking about one of the other boys from Natsu's band, Gray... The guy who was shirtless on the day of the concert. He was weird and there was something about him that didn't make much sense, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. We spent the rest of the day trying to know each other better and we were all getting along pretty well. I had no idea that these girls were so nice. I finally looked at my watch and noticed it was getting late. Natsu was still in my apartment and I couldn't leave him there for much longer.

"Damn! Is it this late already? I really need to go."

"Careful, you might find him naked when you get there."

Levy laughed and I pushed her lightly. Erza and Juvia couldn't help but laugh as well. I said goodbye to them and hurried up to get home. When I got there, I opened up the door and turned the lights on. I had no idea why they were off in the first place. I looked inside the living room and it was empty. There was no sign of him.

"Natsu?"

I walked through the living room and went to the kitchen. He wasn't there either. The bathroom was empty as well. I went back to the living room to get my phone and ask Levy if she had his number so I could call him and ask where the hell he went. As soon as I grabbed it, I felt two hands covering my mouth. I got scared and tried to scream. Whoever was holding me was too strong for me to be able to get loose. As soon as I heard a familiar voice, I slowly calmed down. tried to scream,

"Calm down, blondie. It's just me."

"You idiot!" I was finally able to get rid of his hands, "You scared me! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your face."

"That's not funny." I sat on the couch, "You can leave, there's no reason for you to stay here any longer."

"You still can't admit that you like my company... That's a shame." he sat next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't I just tell you to leave? Why are you sitting on my couch?"

"Oh, I thought you said that I could leave... Not that I had to leave."

"Ugh... I'm starting to think you're annoying on purpose."

"Only with you."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. He took his phone from his pocket and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Make you a favor."

He went to the kitchen and started talking to whoever he called. I couldn't hear the conversation but I wasn't very interested either. He took a while, so I turned the TV on. When he finally came back, he had some kind of disturbed expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Guess I'm gonna have to stay here for the night."

"You what?! No way! You're not sleeping here."

"Relax, blondie. I can sleep on the couch if that's what you're so worried about."

"No! I meant you're literally not sleeping here."

"I still can't go back home, sorry... I called to make sure."

"I don't even know what you're talking about and quite frankly, that's none of my business. Why don't you stay at Gajeel's house or something?"

"Too far away and I'm lazy." he sat on the couch again.

"You have to be kidding..." I covered my face with my hands, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Listen, if you're that bothered, I'll call Gajeel. But if you let me stay, I promise that I'll be gone as soon as I can in the morning."

I paused for a while and tried to process everything in my mind. I looked at him and he was still waiting for an answer. I sighed.

"Fine, you can stay. But you'll leave first thing in the morning." he nodded, "I'll go to my room. You can stay here, I'll bring you some blankets."

He nodded again and I went to my room to get everything he needed. As soon as I put the blankets on the couch and turned to the bedroom again to sleep, he spoke.

"Thank you, Lucy... Good night."

That was the first time he had called me by my name.

"Good night, Natsu."

* * *

I heard my alarm and tried to keep my balance after reaching it with my arm. I was still too sleepy. I wanted to sleep more but I didn't want to miss any classes. I tried my best to get up and get dressed. I almost forgot that Natsu was probably in the other room when I was about to leave mine without any pants. I dressed up and left my room after doing my hair in a ponytail.

I entered the living room and noticed Natsu's feet hanging on the sofa and rolled my eyes.

"What are you still doing here?!"

"I just woke up... I didn't hear my alarm."

"I thought I told that I would only agree with you staying here if you were gone in the morning." I looked at my watch, "Besides, I'm going to be late. Levy will be here any minute to walk with me, so leave."

"Great, we can all go then."

"No, I've had enough with this." I tried to push it by pointing to the front door, "It's time for you to go."

Before I could understand what happened next, Natsu saw my phone on the counter and reached it. I tried to get it in time, but it was in vain. He had my phone on his hands and was typing something.

"What are you doing? Give it back!"

He raised his finger, giving me a signal to be quiet and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello, is this Levy?"

He wasn't doing what I thought he was doing... I was getting out of patience and tried to reach him one more time but he started pacing around the room so I wouldn't be able to.

"This is Natsu. Yeah, she is fine, she's right here." he smiled at me and I ignored it, "Listen, do you mind if I tag along on the way to school with you two?"

"Stop it! You're not coming!" I kept yelling.

"Really? Nice, thanks a lot. You're a lot cooler than blondie." he winked at me and I almost threw up, "Great, see ya." he hang up the phone and stopped to give it back, "See? It wasn't that hard."

"I'm trying really hard not to punch you in the face right now."

He laughed and I continued my way to the kitchen to eat something before leaving. There was no point in arguing with him. Somehow, he always seemed to get his way and that made me mad even more. He was self centered, reckless and I couldn't believe that I even suggested going out with him. I must be out of my mind. He walked in and sat next to me on the kitchen counter.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Suit yourself, don't even think I'm going to cook you something."

"You're getting nicer every day." he chuckled.

The doorbell rang and I got up to open the door. Before I could do that, Natsu reached behind me and I had no reaction when the door opened up completely and Levy was in front of us. Natsu was right behind me with his arm leaning on the door. He smirked and didn't even give me any time to say anything.

"What's up?"

"Hey, Lu-chan... and Natsu." they both smiled.

"Enough with the introductions. We're late..." I grabbed my things and walked out, without looking at him, "Shall we?"

* * *

I tried my best not to pay atention to Natsu's presence on the way. I talked to Levy most of the time and he didn't say anything, at least. We were almost there when Natsu suddenly spoke, to my surprise.

"So Levy, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Let's not do small talk." I looked seriously at Levy, "Don't start any small talk with him."

"Why not? I'm just trying to get to know your best friend."

"It's weird enough having your company to school, don't make it worse."

"I like reading books." Levy answered.

"Levy!" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Thanks. Seems like you must be the girl with the brains and the kindness."

I looked at him with the most serious, angry look I could make.

"Lu-chan can be kind too... When she wants to."

"I can tell."

They both laughed and I looked at them without even saying a word. I couldn't believe that even Levy could fall for his small talk. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the rest of the conversation as much as I could until we got to the school entrance.

"Well, this is where I leave you. The boys are probably already waiting for me." he looked at us and winked in my direction, "Thanks for the hospitality, blondie."

He kept walking without looking back and Levy gave me a slight bump with her elbow.

"You really need to tell me what the hell happened last night."

"What I really need to do is completely forget about last night."


End file.
